diablofandomcom-20200222-history
The Vault
The Vault, otherwise known as Treasure Realm, Greed's Realm, or the Treasure Goblin Realm,2016-03-26, TWO YEARS, TONS OF ART—CELEBRATING REAPER OF SOULS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-04-13 is Greed's domain, where the Treasure Goblins hoard the riches found across the worlds. In-game The Vault is shaped like a cave of massive proportions, and countless passages can be seen in the background, with hundreds of Goblins travelling through these passages, in and out of the portals, chain carts carrying treasure above the players' heads. In-game, however, the dungeon is rather small and can be fully cleared in just a few minutes, for players visit but a small portion of the realm. Opening the way In Reaper of Souls, as of Patch 2.1, there is a very small chance that a Treasure Goblin, when killed, will leave an opened portal through which player(s) may enter the Treasure Realm. The portal may only appear at level 70, and only in Adventure Mode. Only players who were present when it appeared are able to enter it.08/05/2014, Patch 2.1.0 PTR Patch Notes (Updated August 5), Lylirra at Blizzard Entertainment, accessed 08/06/2014. It can only be opened once per game, and once inside, there is no Obelisk or portal back (except for Town Portal). However, the portal stays open for the rest of the game, even after the zone is fully cleared. Only one such portal can be opened at once, shared among all participating players. Alternatively, as of patch 2.3.0, one may transmute Puzzle Ring (losing it in the process) in Kanai's Cube to open a portal directly in town. Note that the level of the ring affects the result: lower level rings greatly decrease the rewards received, while using an Ancient/Primal ring, on the contrary, increases these dramatically. Using an Ancient ring will render the Vault pitch black and replace all Vault Sentries with Treasure Goblins. The zone will then be renamed The Ancient Vault. As of patch 2.4.3, the portal to Greed's Realm will close 60 seconds after opening Greed's chest, forcibly teleporting players still inside back out. In return, players are able to open multiple portals to the realm in a single game. Inside the Realm The zone itself is named The Vault and is filled with piles, pots and chests of gold (millions per run, to say the least) and gems (all of which are of Imperial quality). Numerous Treasure Goblins can be encountered here (hiding in the gold piles), and Hobgoblin Sentries and Peons try to stop the intruders. The Treasure Goblins hiding in the treasure piles, however, drop less loot than their normal brethren and are much more vulnerable to attack. Normal Treasure Goblins are very rare, but also eventually spawn. The end boss of the realm is Greed herself, residing in a sub-zone called the Inner Sanctum (previously Grand Vault of the Realm). One of Greed's attacks is a charge which can cause a Treasure Goblin to spawn if she charges into a wall. After a short time, the Treasure Goblins will spawn a portal which cannot be interrupted. If they're killed before they enter the portal, they'll drop additional loot. Some very good choices of equipment can be a pairing of a and a ; together, these two pieces of equipment can escalate the player's Toughness to values beyond reason, giving an insane Armor rating. A set of Custerian Wristguards can also prove helpful if the player wishes to speed up Paragon levelling. Unique Monsters *Baron Slothschild *Bear Boesky *Cornelius Panderbilt *Goldenfingers *Gorgon Gekko *Harpagon *Kroisos *Mad Hoff *Mort Duke *Mounty Burns *Mydas *Ponzi *Rezenebe Scruuge *Rolph Duke *Snitchley *Tyloss Lannister Development The Treasure Realm was designed after the Hobbit 2014 film, Scrooge McDuck's Money Pit, and a bee hive.Patch 2.1.0 Preview: The Vault, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-04-13 It was intended that the realm's in-game appearance convey how vast the area truly is. As such, rock formations hold the player above the realm as a whole in order to convey its true size. New methods were used to craft in-game assets for the realm.2016-03-26, TWO YEARS, TONS OF ART—CELEBRATING REAPER OF SOULS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-04-13 Screenshots TreasureRealm.jpg Greeds-domain02.jpg|Literally every breakable object contains gold and gems Greeds-domain04.jpg Greeds-domain05.jpg InnerSancGem.jpg|Inner Sanctum greeds-domain07.jpg|Grand Vault and Greed Greeds-domain08.jpg Greeds-domain-lvl5-01.jpg Greeds-domain-lvl5-02.jpg|Grand Vault can be seen in distance Greeds-domain-lvl5-03.jpg TR panorama.png TR portal 2.jpg|Entrance portal TR portal.jpg Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.17.39.png|The vault Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.20.39.png|The Vault Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.21.06.png|The Vault Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.21.25.png|The Vault Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.46.36.png|The Vault Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.50.30.png|The Vault Schermafbeelding 2018-01-12 om 21.50.56.png|The Vault References Category:Diablo III Locations Category:Locations